Before Dying
by Niru-Se
Summary: Only one deserves the name 'Kenpachi.' Unohana knew that. And she'll fight through her last to claim it back. (A peek at Unohana-taichou's night before her destined battle with Zaraki-taichou)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

There is only one, true 'Kenpachi.'

Unohana Retsu, captain of Gotei 13's 4th division retired in her quarters exactly eight o'clock that evening.

It was a long day; typical but meaningful.

After all, it's her last.

She received her mandate - _a death match._

Unohana-taichou released a calm breath, slowly padding towards the small wooden desk which she intentionally placed in front of the window. Atop the furniture were few sheets of blank paper and a quill pen. She couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of it all.

Whereas most captain flooded their desks with stashes of paperwork and books, she chose to free her personal desk with anything other than the two practical items.

Unohana Retsu never liked writing. Definitely not when speaking directly to the object of her sentiment works better – faster.

But tonight is different.

She's compelled – no, more like obligated to leave an important notice to his loyal vice-captain. Isane Kotetsu, has after all, served her and the entire Gotei 13 spectacularly. She's a strong woman deserving to stand by her captain's side.

Still, Unohana believed Isane's no frontline fighter. Her vice-captain is a natural when it comes to caring for people. And while this is ultimately a strong factor as part of the Gotei's _'Healing Squad,'_ Unohana saw it as a vital weakness.

When she dies, she knows quite well how Isane would react.

She'll just have to tell her that everything's going to be all right.

Unohana picked the pen, dipped it on ink, and started writing.

 _Greetings to:_

 _Isane Kotetsu – Yon ban-tai Fukutaichou_

 _You, reading this letter, would mean that you've come looking for me after learning that I have not made any appearances in any of our scheduled rounds. For this, I humbly apologize. It must be really difficult filling in for me on those duties, ne, Isane?_

 _I am truly grateful to have you around._

 _Unfortunately, it is with deep regret that I have to tell you that this message might as well be the last mandate I'll hand you as the 4_ _th_ _'s captain. I and Zaraki-taichou has finally received the orders to settle our long-due match, which I assume, you already have an idea of._

 _I will go all out with the intent to kill._

 _I am certain you will wait for my return, but I order you not to. Rather, do take my post as the interim captain and heed the commander general's orders._

 _I command you to stay strong, Isane-fukutaicho. Heal the wounded and fight for my stead. This is war and people die. The 4_ _th_ _division exists to save lives, but should you need to take up your sword to slay an enemy, by all means do so with full honor._

 _I, Unohana Retsu, captain of the Gotei 13 4_ _th_ _Division, do hereby allow you to practice full authority on my behalf in performing the 4_ _th_ _'s duty to Soul Society._

 _May the Soul King guide us all._

 _-4_ _TH_ _-  
_  
Kyouraku Shunsui, the recently elected new Commander General, had shown much consideration as to give Unohana a choice. Zaraki Kenpachi's true power needs to be awaken, and Unohana's apparently the only shinigami in existence capable of doing that.

Shunsui gave her a choice.

To refuse the mandate of a death match.

Unohana didn't.

She knew what she's capable of; knew exactly why she had her powers suppressed up until now. She is the captain of the 4th Division tasked to heal the wounded - _to save lives._ _  
_  
But she was, and is a warrior, a cold-blooded criminal with blood on her hands. She backs out of combat when ordered, but never when given the choice. She's the first Kenpachi, a true-blooded, frontline warrior who slays without an ounce of regret – holding nothing back.

Shunsui gave her a choice.

And she's taking it.

Unohana breathed deep, folded the letter, and unsheathed her zanpakuto. After decades of waiting, it has finally come.

Only one deserves the name 'Kenpachi.' Unohana knew that. And she'll fight through her last to claim it back.

 _"Gambatte ne, Minazuki,"_ she said, giving a lovely smile to her zanpakutou.

The smile we never saw again.

* * *

 **SY: I'm not particularly averse to the idea of Unohana dying. It's quite inevitable considering the long overdue battle she and Zaraki apparently need to settle. Still, it's a bit disappointing how their battles and background story weren't given much depth.**

 **This fic pains me.**

 **P.S. _A shorter version of this one is published in under the same username._**


End file.
